1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decorative hat and, more particularly, to a decorative hat having battery-operated lights attached a body portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Hats are worn for a number of different reasons. For example some hats are worn to provide warmth to a wearer's head. Other hats are worn, particularly by women, for aesthetic reasons. Still other hats are also worn to display messages. In particular, hats are sometimes worn to indicate loyalties to particular teams in a number of different sports, both at the amateur and professional levels. Additionally, hats are worn for novelty reasons or strictly decorative purposes.
Several patents illustrate the aforementioned known hat types. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 214,012 issued to Russo discloses an illuminable hat. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,338 issued to Mitchell on Jul. 16, 1991 discloses a design for an illuminated cap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,707 issued to Bodinet on Sep. 14, 1993 discloses an inflatable hat that may be provided in any of a number of novelty shapes, forms, colors, designs, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,718 issued to Ratcliff et al. on Oct. 28, 1997 discloses an illuminable hat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,431 issued to Lary on Apr. 14, 1998 discloses a cap with a removable halogen light. International application number WO 96/31730 issued to Mami M. Hurwitz discloses an illuminated protective hat that includes at least one electroluminescent lamp secured to a shell of the hat.
However, none of the aforementioned inventions disclose a decorative hat having a plurality of decorative lights and a D.C. power source for creating an illuminated display on the hat. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.